


No Rest For The Wicked

by Devil_san



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Reincarnation, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_san/pseuds/Devil_san
Summary: Neanche morire lo ha aiutato a trovare un attimo di pace.





	No Rest For The Wicked

**_Non Possiedo Harry Potter o Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ **

 

 

 

**No Rest For The Wicked**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tsunayoshi Sawada, conosciuto in questo mondo come Harry James Potter, si chiese per l'ennesima volta che cosa aveva fatto di male nella vita per meritarsi questo.

 _Questo_  essere l'essere reincarnato in un bambino di cui era sicuro aveva un destino di merda – magari pure profetizzato da una vecchiaccia alcolizzata – una situazione familiare – se si può chiamare famiglia – di merda ed essere famoso per aver ucciso un pazzo megalomane fanatico con manie di grandezza che gli aveva ucciso i genitori quando aveva solo un anno e le sue capacità motorie e cognitive erano pari a zero.

Come ci sia riuscito non ne ha la più pallida.

Così come il resto del mondo.

Anche se quando guardava il Professor Silente la sua Iper Intuizione strillava come un indemoniata, quindi era ragionevolmente sicuro che il vecchio bacucco sapeva qualcosa.

Cosa, non lo sa, ma gli ricordava un po' Reborn in una strana e contorta maniera, quindi non si sorprenderebbe troppo se la vecchia ciabatta sapeva molto più di quanto dicesse.

E con la sua fortuna non si sarebbe sorpreso troppo se a un certo punto il pazzo megalomane fanatico con manie di grandezza che lui aveva ucciso alla tenera età di un anno ritornasse dalla tomba per tentare di ucciderlo di nuovo.

E già che l'avesse solo pensato era sicuro di essersi jellato da solo e quindi prima o poi succederà. Ne era certo. Come la morte.

O come l'amore imperituro di Reborn per il caffè.

Comunque, passi il suo stato di celebrità per una cosa che manco si ricorda e che avrebbe preferito che non fosse mai successa (perché quando si tratta di genitori non è mai fortunato? Da quel poco che gli avevano raccontato i suoi genitori erano delle persone stupende. Per una volta avrebbe avuto un padre decente), passi il fatto che la Magia era una cosa (e sinceramente non sa cosa sia peggio, Fiamme o Magia, in fatto di caos e illogicità si facevano competizione), passi il fatto che solo due mesi a Hogwarts e aveva già rischiato di morire di una morte orribile e atroce un paio di volte ma soprattutto, perché? Perché!? Perché anche Yuni e Byakuran erano qui reincarnati in questo mondo insieme a lui!?

Perché non qualcun'altro? Perché!?

Nooooo, dovevano essere i suoi due compagni Cielo del Tri-ni-sette ad accompagnarlo in questa nuova e grande avventura.

Notate il sarcasmo, per favore.

E pensare che quando è morto nel suo mondo precedente, vecchio e decrepito, e miracolosamente vivo ancora a novant'anni suonati, con i suoi Guardiani acciaccati ma vivi, e miracolo dei miracoli così pure Reborn, famiglie, amici e alleati vari (e per cui Tsuna aveva ringraziato ogni giorno ogni divinità conosciuta e sconosciuta in ascolto per questo piccolo miracolo), aveva sinceramente sperato – non importa quanto volesse bene a tutti – che finalmente nella morte avrebbe avuto un po' di pace.

A quanto pare no.

Più come il suo nuovo grande mal di testa, a quel che sembrava.

Testamento di questo fatto? Il troll per iniziare e per non andare troppo indietro nel tempo.

E se il numero Sette è davvero una maledizione che pende sulla sua testa di cui non sa niente, perché tutto nella sua vita in qualche modo ruota intorno al numero sette – Vongola Rings, Guardiani, Arcobaleno, Fiamme, Trinisette eccetera eccetera eccetera – era pronto a scommettere, con la sua orribile, orribilissima, orribilissimissima fortuna che questo e tutti i suoi seguenti sei anni a Hogwarts, non sarebbero stati per nulla rose e fiori.

Se sopravvivrà fino al diploma con la vita e la dignità ancora intatta sarà un miracolo.

Perché ancora è questa la sua vita?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry stava contemplando i misteri della vita e avendo una crisi esistenziale, tutto in uno, sulla superficie del suo calice di succo di zucca quando sentì la voce di Ron, ovvero Ronald Bilius Weasley che in un'altra vita era andato sotto il nome di Byakuran, a un soffio della sua faccia.

«Ehi, Harry?»

Con un sospiro stanco di  _perché io?_ Harry si ritrovò faccia a faccia con un Ron sorridente, uno che presagiva caos e lacrime di disperazione – o frustrazione, dipendeva dallo sfigato di turno – per la sua prossima vittima.

Chi è stato l'imbecille a far nascere Byakuran nella stessa famiglia di Fred e George Weasley? Già Byakuran di suo era pericoloso, ma con l'aggiunta dei Gemelli, la sua capacità di pandemonio era esponenziale alla loro noia combinata.

Non c'era giorno ad Hogwarts che qualcuno non finiva in Infermeria a causa di un loro scherzo. Non che nessuno potesse provare niente, i tre di loro erano un po' troppo bravi a non farsi beccare perché qualcuno potesse accusarli delle loro malefatte.

«Cosa c'è Ron?» chiese Harry, ignorando la sua coscienza che voleva invece chiedere:  _cosa diamine hai fatto?_  Perché, sinceramente? Era un po' troppo presto per angosciarsi per qualsiasi scherzo che aveva rilasciato sulla sua ennesima ignara vittima.

«Niente…» e Tsuna era certo che qualsiasi cosa stesse per uscire dalla sua bocca gli avrebbe fatto venire voglia di strapparsi i capelli, come minimo, o fargli venire direttamente un aneurisma così forse non si sarebbe dovuto occupare della prossima carognata che stava bollendo nella testa baccata di Byakuran, quando fu interrotto da una voce soave, ma ferma.

«Volevamo solo sapere se avevi finito di fare colazione, Harry,» gli disse Yuni, che in questa vita andava sotto il nome impronunciabile di Hermione Jean Granger, salvandolo dal suo futuro mal di testa, o almeno per le prossime ore: «tra poco iniziano le lezioni e noi  _non vogliamo_  fare tardi.»

Byakuran mise il broncio a tali parole, sicuramente aveva sperato di riuscire a creare un po' di caos prima che la colazione fosse finita, magari con la sua complicità (non gli bastavano i Gemelli? Loro sicuramente sarebbero stati entusiasti di aiutarlo), e con un sorriso grato Tsuna si rivolse verso Yuni.

Era diventata davvero una grande Boss, Yuni, nella loro vita precedente.

Un sorriso disarmante come quello di sua madre Nana e un aura minacciosa come quella di Reborn.

Anche Byakuran aveva imparato col tempo che era meglio non farla arrabbiare.

Finendo il succo di zucca in un sorso solo e prendendo una fetta di toast con sé, Tsuna si alzò infilandosi la borsa su una spalla rispondendogli: «Sì, Hermione, ho finito. Possiamo andare.»

Come se quello fosse stato il segnale che stavano aspettando, anche i suoi due compagni Cielo si alzarono dalla tavola di Grifondoro insieme a lui, chiacchierando animatamente come se fossero normali undicenni.

Nessuno sospettava che quei tre fossero tre dei più grandi Cieli del loro mondo precedente, o Boss mafiosi di maggior successo del loro secolo (tranne per quell'impiccione del Cappello Parlante), ma una cosa era certa agli occhi di tutti mentre li vedevano passare, il legame fra quei tre, fortificato dalla lotta della sera prima contro il troll, non si sarebbe mai spezzato.

E Harry, con un senso di presagio, si diresse insieme ai suoi due compagni – amici, famiglia, nakama – verso la prima classe del giorno, certo che nel suo futuro lo attendeva le peripezie e il caos più totale.

Reborn ne sarebbe orgoglioso.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell’Autrice:  
> E anche questo finito! In fretta frettissima! In un giorno scritto! Che gioia!  
> Sono così orgogliosa di me! Il blocco dello scrittore finalmente ha fatto le valigie! Evvai!  
> …e dopo questi piccoli momenti imbarazzanti, torniamo seri. L’ispirazione per questa fic l’ho avuta quando, girovagando per il fandom e inciampando in una fic che ritraeva i tre come protagonisti, o i poveri bastardi imbarazzati e colti sul fatto e sotto la minaccia della canna della pistola di Reborn, ho intravisto subito dopo una Harry Potter e ho pensato “ma qui quando si fa un cross-over con KHR e HP si finisce sempre con i Vongola che si immischiano in modo o nell’altro nella trama di HP distruggendola allegramente, o con Potter che si ritrova immischiato con i Vongola e i loro casini. Ma perché non fare un bel cross-over con i tre Cieli del Tri-ni-sette reincarnati nel mondo di HP, e solo loro, e lasciarli a mettere a ferro e fuoco la trama distruggendo il mondo magico così come lo conosciamo?”  
> E così è nata questa one-shot (che rimarrà una one-shot a meno che non mi venga la brillante idea di estenderla – Dio, spero di no, non posso imbarcarmi in una storia multi-capitolo, ultimamente i miei tentativi rimangono fermi a prendere polvere nel pc, quindi no) e che spero vi abbia fatto ridere come ha fatto ridere a me mentre la scrivevo.  
> E con questo vi saluto!  
> Arrivederci!
> 
> P.S. Non è vero che una storia simile o faux-simile non possa esistere, è solo che oltre al fatto che è da un po’ che non ci entro, c’è anche da dire che se c’è è una su mille tra quelle presenti e io non l’ho vista. E’ che i tipi di cross-over tra i due fandom di cui ho scritto sono i più gettonati e apprezzati, quindi che nessuna se la prenda a male.  
> P.P.S. Questa storia la troverete pure su Fanfiction.net & EFP Fanfic


End file.
